The Magical Adventure's Of The Booty That Changed A Kingdom
by xxashfuckface69420xx
Summary: This is a story about my baby gurl and one of her best features.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a young lass by the name of Laura. She was a special lass, for she had the finest booty in all the land. Everyone across the kingdom came far and wide just to admire her bum. Life seemed pretty grand, UNTIL the EVIL Queen from a far away land got word of young Lauras booty.  
"What's this?! A booty that is finer than mine!?" She exclaimed.  
"Yes, I am afraid it is true, my Queen." Said her trusty magic booty pants. "You no doubt have a bangin' rump, but the young lass has a toosh that is far more bootylicious."  
"THAT WILL NOT DO! I will find her..." She laughed menacingly.


	2. Chapter 2

One beautiful morning, the fair Laura woke up to find the usual flower bouquets on her doorstep from all her many admirers. "Oh! How lovely!" she exclaimed.  
"Why, here's one from the Prince! Oh! And here's another from the King! Whats here? Why, one from the Princess as well! How lovely!"  
All the flowers had cards with phrases such as, "Yo Gurl, Yer Booty Iz Outta Dis World." and, "I'd like to tap that fine piece of yum."  
The beautiful Laura, got out her lucky whistle and gave a sharp blow. Suddenly a magic carpet appeared. The magic carpet couldn't speak of course, but all the towns people and all the different creatures of the land considered it very lucky, for the Fair Laura would sit her fine booty upon it each morning.  
"Man, I would KILL to be that carpet." Patrick the dawrf thought as he watched Laura through the bushes.  
"Oh, would you?" Said a voice behind him.  
"What? Who's there?!" He turned to find the Evil Queen, Ericka. "Why, you're the Queen no one likes! What are you doing here? Are you here to check out Fair Laura as well?"  
She gave a evil chuckle. "No of course, I'm more here on business rather than for pleasure. I had heard your inner desires and I'm willing to propose a deal with you."  
He raised his eyebrow, "What kind of deal?"

...


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the young bootylicious Laura was enjoying the wind flowing through her hair as they flew high into the sky. The trusted carpet made sure not to take any sudden dives, for fear that her beautiful booty might slip off and crash into the earth below.  
"Isn't the kingdom just beautiful today?" Laura smiled as she took in the view. The carpet responded by flying up higher to see the whole kingdom. As they flew, the Forbidden Forest came into focus. The young beauty took a glance at it and noticed something. "Is that smoke coming from the forest?"  
The carpet came to a stop in the air. Laura squinted her eyes trying to see it clearer. "Maybe we should make sure everything's okay..." The carpet stayed very still.  
"Oh come on, we'll be fine. We'll be in the air anyway."  
The carpet still refused to move.  
"When we get home, I'll vacuum you..."  
The carpets tassels begins to shake.  
Laura smiles and shakes her butt upon it. Suddenly the carpet shoots like a rocket to the Forbidden Forest.  
As they approach the smoke, a small hut comes into view. Smoke is pouring through the windows. "We must help!" Laura exclaims as the carpet takes a nose dive and breaks through the doorway of the hut. An old lady is screaming curse words at a fire. Laura jumps off the carpet and begins to hit the fire with it. The flames die down, and the old lady seems to be blaming all her life problems on the kingdoms government.  
Laura takes a look around, and notices a huge cauldron and dozens of vials of potion. "Are you a witch?" Laura asks.  
"Who's it to you?" she hisses.  
"Well, me and my carpet did just save your hut, so you could maybe be a little more polite." Laura crosses her arms.  
"Hmph! Well, I suppose I could give you a little something for your troubles... But only because you have the nicest caboose I have ever seen." The witch replied while adding a strand of Laura's hair into the cauldron. "Ohhh...Whats this?" The witch starts smiling. "It seems here my dear, your life, and your fanny are in great danger!"  
"What?" Laura asks surprised.  
"Oh yes... If I were you, I'd start packing my things to leave as soon as I got home." She lets out a great cackle.


	4. Chapter 4

"My life is in danger? I don't quite understand...Everyone in the kingdom seems to like me enough. I can't recall anyone disliking me enough to want to put me in...danger!" Laura shook with fright. The magic carpet wrapped around her in a comforting manner. The witch went about her business throwing frogs legs and puppy dog tails into her cauldron.  
"Well you can't very well assume everyone is going to like you. You may be young and your buttocks may still be firm, but there are some people in this world who can only see their own greed." She throws a dog tooth into the cauldron.  
"Greed? But...All I have is my booty and my magic carpet." The magic carpet swiftly kicks Laura off her feet so she's sitting on the floating carpet. The witch smiles, "Ah, you think that is all you have?" She throws some fairy dust into the cauldron. Suddenly an evil woman laughing wickedly appears in the water.  
"This is Queen Sagbutt. She was once the queen of a prosperous land. She had a kind heart and Her King was strong willed. Everyone imagined it to be a perfect match." The witch rolls her eyes. "Up until that is, her King fell in love with a much younger woman with a firmer rump." she drinks some of the dirty cauldron water, then licks her lips grinning, "Needs more cow tongue."  
Laura frowns. "That's horrible...But what does it have to do with me? I've never met the woman!"  
"Are you slow!?" The witch spits out the dirty water. "You have the rump she will never have. Don't you see? She's going to steal your ass!"  
Laura's eyes widen, the magic carpets tassels shake in fear. The witch grabs hold of Laura by the shoulders. "If you value your booty... Run... Run!"  
The carpet shoots out of the Witches hut and over the kingdom as fast as it can. Laura holds on for deal life, pale as a ghost wondering what will the fate of her booty be.


End file.
